Delusional
by Ist Es Immer
Summary: Lelouch is trans, female to male. He has been on hormones for six years. He should be safe to fool around, right? Things get complicated when he ends up pregnant. Hurt and alone, Lelouch vows to raise his child by himself, even while he is still Zero. Once Suzaku finds out, he wants redemption. But will it be too late?
1. Precious Secret

Immer: I told myself not to go into this fandom, to not write a story for it. Yet here I am, eight stories deep and adding this to my work load. I had hoped not to fall into the mistakes of one of my major accounts on here. Well, let's see where this goes and hopefully I get the first chapter out of my system so I can focus on the others.

As per usual the title of the story is from a song called _Delusional_ by Simon Curtis.

Chapter One Precious Secret

COLORS

Very few knew of Lelouch's secret. Those that do know, are people he trusts with all faith they will carry the secret to their grave. This secret is something he guards to the extreme. And that secret is he had been born a girl, when he felt he should have been a boy.

Since he was young, Lelouch often proclaimed he is not a princess, but a prince. Even when he was laughed at from the other women his father had children from, he held his head high, gently encouraged from his mother and two of his elder siblings he grew fond of. Eventually, as time went on and nothing would make him change his mind, the emperor finally relented and changed his status from princess to prince.

And what he found puzzling years later was how easily people went along with the decision without a fuss. When he thought about it, the only conclusion he could come up with was that it had been an effect of Geass of some sort. But it wasn't his immediate concern, as he now carried the burden of the injustice Britannia had brought upon the world.

By this time Lelouch had been on hormone therapy for years. He no longer had periods, no cramps or any indication he was still fertile. He had already gone through surgery to remove his chest, as he had inherited his mother's bosom. He had yet to make a decision for surgery for his private area, he was a skeptic it would actually work despite the medical advances Britannia had made in the last decade.

And when he was reunited with Suzaku, Lelouch had been smitten. They fooled around a few times. Then, when Euphemia came to the picture, Suzaku grew distant. And even though no words were exchanged between them, their almost relationship was over before Lelouch found the courage to take it further. And with a bitterness in his mouth he closed his heart to the world.

But that wasn't all.

"I think you should see a doctor." C2 said one day out of the blue.

Lelouch glanced up from his computer with surprise. It was the middle of the night, and he was going over how to gain the upper hand on Cornelia. Before he could ask what she meant, she continued. And it was then he realized he had been munching on her pizza.

 _Since when did I start eating her blasted food?_

"I sense another life form in your belly. I think you're pregnant. I could be wrong, but your behavior as of late has been drastic, even for you. And don't think I haven't noticed how you cry yourself to sleep at night." She watched for his reaction, her face so doll like, she could almost be a living statue.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't believe her. There was no way he could still get pregnant. He had been on testosterone for too long to be fertile. On the same token, C2 had a sixth sense about her that he couldn't deny.

"I don't believe you, but I'll have Sayako buy me some pregnancy tests." Lelouch made a mental note to ask her in the morning.

"Don't wait too long. If I am correct, then you will have to be careful if you plan carrying to full term." Was C2 actually concerned?

 _Why does it matter if I'm pregnant or not? Suzaku won't stay with me. He has made it clear when he became her knight._

Lelouch buried the emotions that were ready to burst. To his horror he continued to eat the slice of pizza in his hand. He almost flinched as he remembered he didn't like Hawaiian Pizza. And yet he couldn't stop.

 _Okay, I will definitely ask Sayako in the morning._

The conversation had been awkward, but she was one of the few who knew his secret. Aside from her and Suzaku, Nunnally, C2, Milly Ashford and her grandfather knew about his secret. Madame President teased him every now and then about it, but she meant no harm by it. She often gave him unsolicited advice about how to take care of his "lady parts" as she liked to call it.

Sayako didn't judge him. And she told him she would pick a few up while grocery shopping. And like that Lelouch almost forgot about it, when his duties as Zero demanded he had to be away for a few days. He forgot about his possible pregnancy until Kanime Island.

His stomach hurt, and it wasn't because of hunger.

 _I'm starting to think maybe C2 was right._

The morning after a not so successful search for food, Lelouch was vomiting. Euphemia rubbed his back in concern. The fruit they found she was fine with, so either he had consumed a bad one, or it was true. He was pregnant.

 _How? The chances of such a thing are too slim. I must really have the worst luck._

This meant he was approximately one month along at this point, maybe close to two. Was he going to show later on? He had noticed he has gained a bit of weight. He wondered why he was only just slightly heavier than normal, but it didn't interfere with his outfits. The Zero costume was a bit more snug, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

 _No more stalling. I'm going to have Rakshata examine me next time I see her._

But later, upon literally falling to meet his brother and the ground lit up in a red bird taking flight, he felt it. He felt the life form for a split second as the ground shifted. The Power of Kings messed with his senses, and somehow he was so much more _aware._ He was almost drunk on the new feeling, but Kallen had directed his attention to the new knightmare frame.

With some difficulty he took control of it and they were off. The prototype could _fly._ This made their escape a lot easier, and so he taunted his brother by saying his thanks for the wonderful gift. As they flew, Lelouch reached out to the Black Knights. To his relief, they had remained loyal and stayed within the vicinity in case they escaped. Rakshata was delighted to have the Gawain as her new project, with the aim to fix the Hadron Canons.

"Rakshata, may I have a word alone?" Zero inquired her, and she blinked as her excitement dulled, her moment of victory ruined. However, soon concern filled her, as the leader never reached out to her like this. So this had to be something personal.

"Well, of course. Let's talk somewhere a little more private." She took the lead and he followed after her.

The hurt expression on Kallen's face wasn't unnoticed, but Zero would have to speak to her later. Dietard however, tried for follow, curious. Furious, Kallen tailed him. Then both arrived to Rakshata's office, where they and her assistant were pushed out of the office.

"Zero has requested a private one on one talk with me. Since I am the one in charge of everyone's safety and medical needs, I am afraid you three have to scram." She said before closing the door in their faces.

"So, what is the problem to request my help?"

Zero lowered his head in embarrassment. After a moment of consideration he raised a hand to the pressure points that relieved him of the mask. Rakshata stared in complete shock as she studied the young face.

"I would have imagined you to be older." She commented once she recovered from her initial shock.

"I took this off because telling you about a condition of mine is...too personal to wear the mask." He never had trouble with words before. He didn't think she would judge him, she was an oddball herself.

"And that is what, exactly?"

"First, I'm trans. I was born a girl. And I have reason to believe I am pregnant." He bit his lip, the silence deafening.

"...Well, I certainly wasn't expecting this. The little bean isn't from anyone within the Black Knights, right?" Rakshata was taking the news rather well.

"No! I mean, no. Did you just call it a bean?"

"In the early stages it has the appearance of a bean. Therefore, it's a bean. I think I have one machine on this submarine that should give us a quick and easy answer."

Ten minutes later she brought in a portable ultrasound. She hooked it up, and placed a large amount of cold gel on his stomach. Lelouch flinched from the contact, but a few minutes later it wasn't too bad. She expertly maneuvered the scanner over his stomach until she found it.

"There it is. See? It's a bean." She turned the screen for him to see it better. "Judging by the size, I believe you're a few weeks along, give or take. At most one month."

Lelouch stared, overwhelmed with emotions. The first thought he had was how tiny it was. Then he thought that she was correct, it really did look like a bean. And like that he made his decision.

"I'm keeping it." He knew the risks it would take to carry to full term. He was leading a rebellion, all the while staying ahead of his sister in her goal to end him.

 _Even if Suzaku chose someone else, I won't let his decision ruin this child's chance to live. I'll raise it by myself and guard the secret of its father to my grave._

"Will I be showing?" Lelouch asked her.

"How long have you been on hormones?"

"Almost six years."

"You wouldn't have a profound belly. The most you would experience is probably a bloated belly. How has morning sickness been treating you?"

"Not that bad until this morning. I ate some wild fruit last night so it probably didn't agree with it." Lelouch admitted with embarrassment.

"Then you might relatively have an easy pregnancy. Just don't go around eating wild fruit in the future." Rakshata laughed at her own joke.

 _Not my fault I suck at fishing._

COLORS

It was as she said, he had a relatively easy going pregnancy. And as she predicted he wasn't showing much. He did have to exchange the Zero costume to better accommodate his growing waist only once thus far. The only two downsides that occurred was how _sensitive_ his nipples were to the point he had to wear the softest material shirt underneath all his clothes, and how incredibly _horny_ he was.

Whatever hope he had to have Suzaku back in his life died with Euphemia. That had been his only close call to almost miscarry, but the child held on. It proved to be stubborn, and Lelouch silently made the connection that this child definitely had its father's stubbornness.

And he wasn't sure if it was a pregnancy thing, or if he gave off hormonal vibes to everyone around him, but he literally had three girls ready to drop for him. First was Shirley, then Kallen, and lastly C2 of all people. He was grateful it didn't all happen at once. Otherwise he would have lost his mind trying to calm them down.

Lelouch guarded his secret pregnancy from everyone, even his sister. Nunnally sensed something was off, but whenever she asked he never told her what was going on. So she dropped her questions in favor of not pushing the issue. Lelouch hated keeping secrets from her, but he didn't want her to worry.

A month after his discovery of the pregnancy, tensions of the Black Knights and Britannia was at about all time high. Then everything went downhill when he was forced to leave the rebellion to rescue Nunnally. His plan was thwarted by Suzaku, and now he was trapped inside of the Lancelot as a prisoner.

Lelouch was overheating, and his chest felt heavy. He prayed to whatever force out there that he wasn't going into early labor. His child was active however, he had been warned that inactivity could mean he was close to labor. Since his first visit to Kanime Island he had become aware of the tiniest of movements inside of him. It was weird, but it meant he wasn't going into labor just yet. At this stage it wouldn't survive after three months inside of him.

 _But it's so hot in here._

"Do you have any water?" His voice came out dry and raspy.

Lelouch was met with uncomfortable silence.

 _So it's going to be like that, Suzaku?_

It was so unbearably hot, and he wasn't sure if it was his pregnancy, the cockpit of the knightmare frame, or the full body straight jacket Suzaku forced him into. Maybe it was all of the above that was driving him insane. And the tiny movements of the child inside of him wasn't helping.

 _How am I even sensitive at all is beyond me. But it serves as a distraction from the silence._

When his hair was sticking to his face and his breathing more audible did Suzaku finally relent. He pushed the button for the autopilot and set the destination for the capital of Britannia. The brunette reached for a water bottle and brought it to Lelouch's lips. He was startled and at this point lost sense of what was real and what wasn't and choked on the water.

Rough hands then pulled him into a familiar lap. He was reminded again he was still shorter than Suzaku as the other pulled his head back by a painful grip of his hair and mouth pressed against his. Lelouch started to come back to reality as he drank in the water Suzaku was giving him from mouth to mouth. He tried to move to be more comfortable, but his movement must have come off as coming onto Suzaku due to his reaction.

Another hand gripped his hip to keep him still, and Lelouch pulled away with a cry. That area had become so tender and sensitive that the grip that would have turned him on actually _hurt._ He squirmed in an attempt to get away, but Suzaku had him trapped. And to his horror Suzaku was being turned on by this. He could feel the length beginning to stiffen through their tightly formed their clothes.

"No! Suzaku - _stop_ \- let me go!" Lelouch came to his senses and glared heatedly at the Lancelot pilot.

Green eyes stared back with dead expression in them. Lelouch felt his heart sink at the sight. And he knew this was all _his fault._ At this point telling him the news of being a father soon would be useless. Suzaku was too far gone to care, let alone believe him if he spilled the secret here and now. The child inside had gone still, as if afraid of the man who was hurting Lelouch.

"Or else what? Your geass can't work on me anymore. There's no one else you can kill at this moment, so your threats are useless to me." Suzaku spoke with no emotion in his voice and Lelouch broke.

"So you're willing to rape someone who once loved you, adored the ground you walked on, and then walked away without explanation for their _sister_?"

"Don't you dare bring Euphy into this and tarnish her name after what you did to her! I was her knight!" The hand in his hair tightened, almost yanking black strands out.

"And she was my _sister!_ If you love her so much, then don't go raping me just for some sick revenge for my sins!" Lelouch shrieked, his whole body shaking. "If there is any shred of the man I fell in love with left in there, then don't force yourself upon me. Or so help me Suzaku I won't _ever_ forgive and forget."

For a long moment Suzaku was still, staring into his eyes. Lelouch wasn't aware until this moment that he was crying. Tears flowed down his cheeks, and he wasn't even trying to stop them this time around. Lelouch was pretty sure he appeared broken to Suzaku, a first in many years. For a second there was fondness in his eyes.

 _No, don't give me that look. I won't be able to resist you like that._

"You still love me?" There was something in his tone that tore at his heart.

"I love you and despise you." Lelouch answered honestly. And the fire was in those eyes again, burning the fondness into ashes. "You left me without saying a word, no explanation. I understand your love for Euphy, but you didn't have to be so infatuated that you left me to _hurt_ and sought vengeance to hurt you back."

 _Yes, hate me. Hate me and never look back. I'll let him think it was all petty, a petty reason why she died._

"So that's all that was? Make her turn to kill so many people she wanted nothing to do but help, then turn around and kill her so it made you some hero to the masses!?" Suzaku growled, his hands were tugging and digging in as his temper rose to a dangerous crescendo.

"I was about to give up the mask for you! I was going to leave it for someone else to carry the burden, or fake Zero's death. I hadn't realized that you didn't want the same. And good thing I hadn't given up on Zero when it was the only purpose I had to keep going!" Lelouch struggled to break free, but he couldn't move very well due to his stomach and eventually gave up.

 _He promised me that he would never betray me. Yet here we are. If this is his wish, then so be it. Just so long as my child doesn't die with me, that's all I ask._

"And so that's your excuse to kill her? She _believed_ in you! She was the common ground that would have ended the rebellion and none of this would have happened!" Suzaku yelled, the pain clear in his voice.

"Her idealism wouldn't have worked anyway. A noble goal, but her plans wouldn't hold any ground. She would have been the laughing stock of Britannia, and they would have swung in with the guns without her consent. So I did her a favor." Lelouch had no idea where these words came from. They simply came and he didn't bother filtering them.

Teeth bit at his shoulder through the straight jacket. Lelouch should have cried out, yet what came out instead was laughter. Insane laughter that echoed inside the cockpit. As hands squeezed his nipples through the rough fabric of his shirt did the laughter turn into cries.

A part of him couldn't deny he wanted, no _needed_ this. In the short months of the pregnancy he had been so incredibly turned on so often, and he had no one to exert his sexual frustrations out on. He couldn't trust anyone to take him while he was still lacking in a certain department that made him male.

And he didn't fight it as Suzaku entered him.

Lelouch sighed at being filled after so long without the familiar cock inside of him. Without any indication from Suzaku his hips started moving on their own. They set a fast but brutal pace, and Suzaku watched with growing curiosity as to why Lelouch was acting so hungry for him.

When the brunette was close, Lelouch smirked like a devil and his hips stopped moving. He stopped and hissed at the feel of Suzaku buried deep inside, throbbing and hot at being denied release. Lelouch laughed breathily as he leaned to whisper into a tanned ear, a tongue licking the outline.

"Was she better than me?"

Suzaku growled and flipped Lelouch around and pressed him against the screens. He stood partially and leaned against Lelouch and started thrusting hard. He cried out in both pain and ecstasy at the feeling of being dominated. A short time later they both came, and Lelouch was left shuddering at the feeling of being filled. As much as he didn't want to, he started to drift off to sleep.

When he woke up by force and brought before his father, the man decided not to kill him. While he was somewhat glad for it, he was unsure what that entailed. Then a worse fate awaited him. Lelouch was forced to forget everything about his royal birth, his identity as Zero, Nunnally and his mother. With the memories being rewritten he had one last bitter thought.

 _Suzaku, I hope it was worth it._

One Year Later

Suzaku just arrived at the secret location where he had a team to watch Lelouch's every move. There was no doubt within his mind that he remembered, and he was the one behind the mask of Zero once more. He was so sure of this, that when his eyes were on the screens for the first time, there was nothing but shock.

 _When did he have a kid?_

He watched as Lelouch carried the child, roughly five months old give or take, before helping the young boy to stand. Suzaku couldn't tear his gaze away from the scene before him as Lelouch beamed at the child. Suzaku leaned closer to change camera angles to have a better look at the face.

For the most part this boy was the spinning image of Lelouch. Same skin, same eyes and violet color, same hair texture. The few pictures he had seen of Lelouch as a child, and from his memory of meeting him at age ten, had him see the same face within the little boy. There was only one little detail that was different between them.

The boy's hair was brown like _his._

"When was this child born, and has he ever said who the father was?" Suzaku asked Villetta Nu.

"His name is Elijah Lamperouge, born December 28th, 2017. He has never said who the father was, and I have already asked his friends. They don't know." Villetta answered, studying the boy's face before making a sideways glance at Suzaku, who was internally calculating in his head.

 _So...he was pregnant when I took him in._ _He was pregnant when I chose Euphy._

"Is there something you forgot to mention about you and Lelouch?" Villetta's voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Shut _up_ before I write you up for behavior and insubordination. As I recall, you're on your last redemption with us." Suzaku warned with a growl.

Villetta didn't argue back. And as the child began to walk on wobbly legs, Suzaku left the room. He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't watch it, shaken to the core. When he was alone he leaned against a wall as he grit his teeth, body shaking. After a moment he punched the wall with all his might. A tear escaped and flowed down his cheek without his consent.

 _Why didn't he ever tell me?_


	2. Catching Feelings

Immer: Here goes nothing. Another chapter.

Chapter Two Catching Feelings

COLORS

Lelouch didn't think Suzaku would apply himself into school again. He even tried to be friendly, but Lelouch avoided him like the plague. According to his rewritten memories, they still walked away with bitter feelings. And so he acted accordingly.

"What's with you and Suza? You two used to be close." Shirley asked one day.

"Key word, used to be." Lelouch took his chance to walk out before he was bombarded with more questions from the others.

But he couldn't avoid him forever. One day, Lelouch brought Elijah with him to one of the meetings with the council. He was so exhausted, but Elijah wouldn't stop fussing. Eventually he managed to calm him down while laying down on the couch with the boy laying on his chest. Due to his exhaustion he fell asleep, as well. He woke up some time later, but didn't open his eyes in favor of listening to the conversation going on.

"Suzaku, are you the father?" For once Milly was all serious like.

"Madame Prez!" Rivalz exclaimed.

"Shh! If you wake up the baby, brother will make you take care of him." Rolo reprimanded.

"Sorry..." The elder teen lowered his voice.

"I'm trying to figure that out, too." Suzaku answered.

"So you mean he didn't even tell you?" Shirley was shocked.

"I didn't even know he had a kid until I came back to school."

 _Are you trying to make them feel sorry for you?_

"Lulu doesn't withhold information unless something happened. If he didn't tell you, then what did you do to hurt him?" Milly was in full detective mode.

"I..." Suzaku hesitated.

"I can answer for him, since he's not man enough." Rolo boldly spoke with the intention to make his words sting.

 _Thank you, Rolo._

"Oh so now one of the brothers want to crack. Spill."

"Suzaku left my brother without saying a word after they fooled around a few times. Big brother didn't know he was pregnant until after he had left, but by that time Suzaku had been knighted to Princess Euphemia. So my brother let him go."

Lelouch was glad he told Rolo the story. And it still coincided with his rewritten memories, so Suzaku would still be backed into a corner. The tension was strained in the room, as the story set in everyone's heads. Suddenly there was a sound of rolled up paper smacking someone's head.

"Ow! What was that for, Madam Prez?" Suzaku yowled in surprise.

"For playing Lulu like that. You better be ready to make it up to him. We've all had to pitch in to help raise this kid on top of everything else. It doesn't help Lelou isn't taking school seriously enough to decide what to do in life. He's got more than himself to worry about." For someone who liked to throw festivals like crazy, Milly was being quite like an adult right now.

"I'm sorry. I want to make it up to him, but how do I go about doing that? He avoids me even in class group projects and no one would pair with me."

 _Stop making everyone feel sorry for you._

"Maybe something big for you to get his attention..."

 _Shit, Madame President is plotting. Not good, not good._

Elijah made a sound, and started to squirm. Soon as he started crying Lelouch was in parent mode and immediately sat up holding the infant in his arms. He was still exhausted despite his small nap. A hand felt over the diaper, and his guess was correct. Good thing he came prepared. Lelouch reached for the diaper bag as he stood up.

"Um, I would like to help." Suzaku stood up, and Lelouch made a face.

 _Don't you dare try to act all cute._

"Do you even _know_ how to change a diaper?"

"Um...?" The startled expression said enough.

"Thought so. So, no. I got this." Lelouch walked passed him to the baby changing station on the other side of the meeting room. With quick expertise he changed the diaper within seconds.

"Are we going to try apple sauce or yogurt today?" Rolo asked as he opened the mini fridge that had various baby safe foods.

"As much as I don't like the idea of a mess, let's start with apple sauce. We still haven't heard back from the doctor if he's lactose or not." Lelouch changed his son's outfit. He hadn't realized he soaked through the little shorts. However, due to lack of laundry he only had one outfit.

 _My son is now a duck. Why did I let Milly go crazy with shopping for his clothes?_

Lelouch decided never again would he put bright yellow on his son ever again. Even if the duck onesy was cute. It was still a bright abomination of color. Lelouch placed his son in the high chair and sat down. Rolo handed him a cup of apple sauce and a baby spoon.

"Okay, Beansprout, let's try this again. It's another battle of your old rival, the Apple Sauce of Doom." Lelouch knew he sounded silly, but he had been trying to get his son into more than just baby goop that was baby food.

For whatever reason his son wanted to play with apple sauce than eat it.

"Beansprout?" Suzaku echoed with confusion.

"In the first ultrasound he looked like a little bean. So his nickname is Beansprout." Lelouch scooped a bit of apple sauce in the spoon. "Open up."

Ten minutes later apple sauce was everywhere. Lelouch was at his wit's end, for not even Rolo or Shirley could convince the boy to eat the food. And they were his favorite people aside from Lelouch. After the mess, the infant was starting to fuss after almost everyone made an attempt to get him to eat the apple sauce. Then Milly had the bright idea to let Suzaku try.

"How about letting Suza give a try?" She perked up at the idea with a glint in her eye.

"I refuse." Lelouch automatically responded.

Before anyone could get on his case, two people barged into the council room. To his annoyance, Lelouch recognized two of the seven Knights of the Round. Gino and Anya walked in. The short girl took a picture of the scene without consent, while the blond young man slung an arm around Suzaku's shoulder.

"Hey, so that's where you've been! Oh, what a cute baby! Whose is it?" Gino was happy go lucky and obnoxious.

Lelouch focused on the young girl.

"Excuse me, but can you ask before taking pictures of my son?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

 _There's something...off. With her._ _I feel like we've met, but she's younger than me and this is the first we met._ _Does she have Geass? No...remnants of Geass..._

The feeling of Geass was different with her than with Rolo. It felt more she was under the influence of a Geass, similar to Suzaku. Only hers had his senses go haywire in comparison to his old lover. He would have to ask C2 about it later. He had yet to inquire about how he was more aware since his first visit to Kanime Island.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was supposed to ask? I will do so in the future. I like taking pictures to remember." Anya spoke softly, eyes still focused on her device. Her emotionless voice reminded him of C2, but different at the same token.

"Oh, so he's yours? Then who's the lucky mother?" Gino leaned forward, arm still around the brunette, which in turn pulled Suzaku to lean forward over Lelouch's shoulder.

The dark haired teen glared daggers, feeling way too crowded with Gino over one shoulder and then Suzaku over the other. He was about to snap at them when Shirley came to his rescue. Or tried to, anyway.

"Lulu is the one who gave birth."

"Which one of you is Lulu?"

"The one you're crowding around. Now do you mind? I'm trying to feed my son." Lelouch was debating whether or not it would be worth slapping the blond knight away.

"Wait, you're a girl? But your uniform..."

"I am _trans._ Now would you _please_ give me some space?" Lelouch was close to a breaking point.

Sensing he was about to blow up, Rolo scooted the high chair closer to him. If Lelouch was about to go mama bear on the knight he figured he should at least get Elijah out of the crossfire. Suzaku then scrambled to get out of Gino's strong hold and pulled the knight away from Lelouch.

"I'll meet up with you two later, okay? Just give me a minute." Suzaku stood between Lelouch and Gino.

"Aw, but I was about to ask who the father is! Unless...is it you? The kiddo looks a little like you. Suzaku, why didn't you tell us you were a young father!"

Lelouch watched the spectacle with a mix of curiosity and horror. This was a Knight of the Round? He was like an immature male version of Milly! Even so, he knew better than to underestimate how different he could be in a fight in comparison to in person. And he had no idea what to think of Suzaku standing up for him.

 _I don't need your protection._

Even so, the action was enough to soften his heart, even just a little. It made him rethink his decision about not allowing Suzaku have any part of Elijah's life. But a part of him couldn't help but wonder if this was all just an act. Suzaku was already responsible taking away his memories of Nunnally, would he take Elijah away from him, too?

"Gino, I'll explain later. So can you please leave? We can meet up somewhere else." Suzaku pressured.

When Gino continued to whine about wanting to get friendly with all of Suzaku's friends, Lelouch had enough. He abruptly stood up, pulled his son out of the high chair mess and all, and walked out. He was so pissed off he forgot the diaper bag, let alone clean up the mess his son made. He heard hurried feet run after him, and he assumed it was Rolo.

"Lelouch, wait. Can I talk to you? Please?"

Hearing his voice made Lelouch stop. He was frozen in place, shocked to the core. Suzaku caught up to him, but stood behind him, knowing that it was best to have Lelouch turn around and talk to him. He knew if he saw his face now then Lelouch would become angry again. For a moment Lelouch couldn't move let alone think.

"I know, what I did was wrong. I hurt you. I...I have no excuse for what I did. But I need to know _why_ you didn't ever tell me? If I had known - "

"If you had known, you would have been there, is that it? After leaving me for someone else like that? Would you really have owned up to the responsibility?" Lelouch felt the tears threaten to fall, his voice reached a pained high pitch.

"Yes! I would have been there to support you through the whole time."

"You taking me by force isn't something I can easily forgive and forget. You left me, with no explanation at all, then soon after you lost the one you left me for, you raped me. What makes you think I would let you near this child after all you've done?" Lelouch was crying now as he half turned to glare accusingly at Suzaku.

"I am sorry." Pained green eyes bravely faced his gaze.

 _Don't you dare look at me like that._

"Are you saying that from the heart, or are you deceiving me just to take my son away from me?" Lelouch almost smirked at the flinch his words caused.

"Do you want me on my knees to apologize? Is that what you wish? To cry my eyes out for redemption, Lelouch?"

"..." He honestly didn't know what to say to that.

And when he was met with silence Suzaku actually did get on his knees and bowed. In the middle of an empty hallway at school, where anyone could walk by and see them. Lelouch stared, heart racing as he realized Suzaku was bowing like how the Japanese did, rather than like a Britannian.

 _I can't deny him like this._

"...Suzaku." He spoke the name like a command, and the knight raised his head.

"Get up, you fool. If you want to be a father, then get over here."

"You're... actually giving me a chance?"

"Against my better judgement, yes. Now follow me before I change my mind." Lelouch led the way, and Suzaku followed behind.

COLORS

For the first week, Suzaku was a nervous wreck. He was allowed over as a guest to help with the duties of being a parent. Lelouch had to teach him all of the basics of how to feed, change, and carry Elijah. At first Elijah didn't bond well with Suzaku, which stressed Suzaku a great deal.

"What if he would never like me?" He asked one night, helping with the dishes. Rolo was gone, supposedly with his friends to study.

"He will. Just give it time. He doesn't know you. He's lived his whole life with only myself, Rolo and the others in the council. Anyone new and he tests them." Lelouch assured, handing Suzaku a plate. For the briefest moment their hands touched. Lelouch pulled away a bit too fast, his cheeks flushed the faintest hint of pink.

"So a bit like you then." Suzaku chuckled. "Is there any of me in there?"

"I almost miscarried once. It happened just within the end of the two month mark, the beginning of the third month. The bean had stubbornness like a bottomless pit, and held on. So in that aspect he's like you." Lelouch didn't know why he was telling Suzaku this, but the story slipped through without his consent.

 _Killing Euphy with my own hands was almost my undoing._

"You...almost miscarried?" Suzaku paused in cleaning the food stain off the plate, a pained expression on his face.

"Everything turned out all right in the end. So it doesn't matter." Lelouch tried to assure him, but a rough hand gently held one of his. He looked up at the owner of the familiar hand, heart racing.

 _Why is he being so...supportive?_

"You shouldn't have faced the pregnancy alone. And I shouldn't have left you like that."

 _Don't say it like that._

"...You're not just saying that because she's dead right?"

Suddenly he was pressed against the counter. Lelouch hissed in pain of the rough handling, as he made a mental note that he shouldn't have gone that far. He opened his eyes to meet pained green gaze. He was reminded that even with his growth spurt he was still shorter than Suzaku.

"What can I say or do that can get through that thick skull of yours that I just want to help? I don't have an ulterior motive, I don't want to hurt you, or take Elijah away from you. While a part of me wishes to get back with you, I want to be a father first. I know Elijah comes first and foremost. But if we're supposed to work together then why do you insist to question my every move?"

 _Because I don't want to feel regret. Regret that I should have told you long before Euphy's death._

"You disappeared for a year. What am I supposed to think? And now you're a Knight of the Round. I can't help but think you're up to no good, especially the timing of your arrival after Zero made his appearance. What will happen once Zero is caught, and you leave without saying goodbye again? I can't handle two heartbreaks from the same idiot."

"I won't leave you this time. I'll take both of you with me if I have to. All just so I can continue being a father and support you."

The atmosphere changed to a different tune then. Lelouch felt his face heat up once more. The soft and gentle expression on Suzaku's face reminded him of the brief moments they had been intimate the previous year. Lelouch felt his heart sink at the sight, as he _almost_ allowed himself to believe he could accept the offer.

"I can't step foot in Britannia." It was too close to a confession. "After seeing what they have done here, I can't."

 _They were willing to kill me after my use to lure C2 out, that is something that can't go unpunished. Elijah wouldn't have anyone when I am gone._

"Then I'll ask them to have me stationed here permanently."

"Suzaku why are you even trying?"

"Because I want to believe we can work together."

"For what reason? For Elijah?"

"No, because I regret a lot of things. One of them was leaving you like an idiot."

Lelouch didn't know how to respond to that. Words failed him when he could face the world and take on Britannia, but clam up in exchanges like this. And as much as he knew he would regret it later, he leaned into Suzaku. His forehead met a shoulder, and shaking hands gripped at a shirt. A whimper escaped his throat and familiar arms wrapped around him.

 _Hold me and don't let go._ _Never again._

That night they never went beyond cuddling. And while Lelouch had his annual nightmares, when he awoke covered in sweat and panic Suzaku eased his fears and helped him go back to sleep. The knight held him close, and Lelouch fell asleep with the sound of Suzaku's heartbeat. Suzaku meanwhile stayed awake, watching the other sleep. A hand reached up to feel soft black hair. When morning came with Elijah's cries, Suzaku was already awake.

"I'll take care of him." He whispered into Lelouch's ear, who sighed as he relaxed.

Suzaku left the room and entered the adjourned nursery. He greeted his son with a smile as he picked him up. He went to work on changing him and setting him up for breakfast. When he was done with the diaper, the cries reduced to coos and giggles, Suzaku checked his phone. There was only one message.

 _Are you sure you're not getting too attached?_

Suzaku put away his phone, setting aside his feelings. He picked Elijah up and carried him to the high chair. While he was gathering the baby food he started the coffee. Suzaku sat down and began feeding Elijah, who wasn't fussing that it wasn't his mom for once. When Suzaku was almost done feeding, Lelouch entered the kitchen, attracted by the smell of coffee.

"See, I told you just give him a little time. He likes you now." Lelouch smiled at the scene before him.

"Yeah, he's finally coming around to me." The smile was fake.

Lelouch stared, he knew Suzaku like the back of his hand. He knew when his smiles were genuine or fake. He hadn't seen a genuine smile since he saw the interaction between him and Euphy. Suzaku seemed to catch on that Lelouch noticed, and changed the subject.

"So, I have to ask. What made you decide on the name Elijah?"

"I don't know. I honestly didn't have any names picked whether the baby was going to be a boy or a girl. My head was more concerned on how to go about raising the baby on my own than anything else. Eventually Rolo spilled the beans to everyone else, and they all scrambled to help make the nursery happen and other stuff." Lelouch paused to make himself a cup of coffee before continuing.

"Milly took care of the clothes and most of the furniture. Shirley gave me some of her baby spoons, Rivalz bought the high chair and mini fridge in the council room. Molly's grandfather has us supplied for baby food until my graduation."

"Wow, so everyone contributed, it sounds like." Suzaku had a bitterness to his tone.

"The name came to me when I held him for the first time. I saw your brown hair with my eyes and face. And I knew then what his name would be. I named him Elijah Suzaku Lamperouge."

The spoon clattered, and Lelouch didn't turn around.

"But...that would mean he would be tested in the future for being half Eleven."

"To the public eye I named him after my best friend, who is now a Knight of the Round. If you prove to be the best of the other knights, then Elijah wouldn't have any problems. I didn't mean to burden you like this, but I was selfish when I named him. I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again. So I gave him that name as a means to have closure."

The silence was uncomfortable for the both of them.

"You were prepared to raise him alone. Without any help, including my own."

"How was I supposed to contact you after so long without speaking to each other? In the end I accepted help from everyone else. I realized that I couldn't tackle being a parent alone. The day he was born I almost contacted you - "

"What stopped you?" Those words made Lelouch flinch.

"I...I didn't want to burden you. You became a Knight of the Round. If word got around about you being a father and not married, none of us would have peace. My nightmares haunt me, but at least Elijah wouldn't have to have the same fate. I don't even know what the plan is from here, not without word getting out."

"Why are you worried about the publicity? I thought you liked that kind of stuff."

"I don't want to expose Elijah through the scrutiny as the son of Sir Suzaku Kururugi, born out of wedlock and by Lelouch Lamperouge, a nobody transgendered Britannian living in Area 11."

"You're not a nobody."

 _Of course you would say that. Is this a trap to get me to confess I remember everything?_

"You're right. I'm just your childhood friend you fooled around with then left behind like trash."

"Lelouch stop. Now you're being over dramatic."

"Over dramatic? Perhaps. But I have every right to be. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get ready for class and drop him off at the daycare." Lelouch noticed the time, and he was already going to be late.

 _I can't skip today. Madame President is planning a party for Suzaku's return._

He should be used to the bitter taste in his mouth by now. But this time around it left him hurt, the pain was worse than before. Was this his own fault for allowing Suzaku put his foot in the door of his closed heart? He should really learn from his past mistake.

 _At the same token, he's trying. But we're both so bitter about the whole situation. Is this even the right time to try?_


	3. Caught in the Crossfire

Immer: Yay my story finally got loves. So I can continue! Here we go.

For a first time the chapter title is based off of a song, a running theme among my stories. This one is based off the song _Crossfire_ by Stephen.

Chapter Three Caught in the Crossfire

COLORS

Suzaku was aware of the change in the air. He knew he started it by accident, and he was thinking over how to fix it. As the day went on he noticed how Lelouch was mostly giving him the cold shoulder. It was an improvement from before where he would actually speak to him, but his voice was strained and none of the warmth that was meant only for him was there.

"Why are you protective over him?" Suzaku asked Rolo when they were cutting vegetables in the kitchens. Shirley was humming not too far away, so Rolo couldn't use his Geass.

Rolo eyed him, knowing full well he couldn't escape this question.

"You weren't there during the pregnancy. He was always crying. And his nightmares wouldn't leave him be. To this day I don't know what his nightmares are, but they refuse to leave him even after Elijah was born. Which, by the way, on that day the operation to use him almost fell apart."

"What do you mean?" Suzaku frowned, this was the first time he heard of this.

"He died while giving birth. Elijah came out fine, but Lelouch was almost dead for three minutes. And when he was brought back he wasn't stabilized for another few hours. He didn't even get to hold Elijah until later that night when he had enough cognitive sense to understand what was going on."

Suzaku froze, taking all of this in. This was all news to him. Why hasn't anyone else told him? Or perhaps they didn't know, and Rolo kept it secret from everyone to not worry over Lelouch? That seemed to be the most likely answer.

"Does Lelouch know that he died?"

"He's aware. He doesn't let it bother him, but I can tell that it scares him."

"Well yeah, everyone is afraid to die, right?" Suzaku flinched at how insensitive that came out.

"Yes, but for different reasons. His was leaving Elijah behind without a plan to ensure he would live a happy life."

Suzaku considered the words for a moment. He noticed how Rolo didn't mention himself, as if Lelouch wasn't worried about him in the event of his death. He kept this to himself as he continued his chore.

As the day progressed, Suzaku was having doubts whether or not to do his little experiment. When the party began, he was distracted by all the dancing and several girls fawning over him. It was a difference in comparison to the previous year, when no one would be around him. He supposed the people viewed him depending on how Lelouch treated him.

 _At the beginning he avoided me. People noticed and started doing the same. Now the girls want to use me to get close to him._

Suzaku wondered how these girls would react if they knew Lelouch had been born a girl, and was mostly complete with his transition. It would dampen some of them, but others would want to overlook it. The problem was Lelouch didn't swing that way. At least, Suzaku didn't think he did.

As the night went on, Suzaku needed to take a break from all the excitement. He excused himself to find himself a spot to simply breathe and watch the dancing as a spectator. He found himself on a roof of one of the buildings.

"Fancy seeing you here. The party is meant for you, and you watch from the sidelines?" A voice teased, Suzaku turned to see Lelouch.

"It just reminds me of the parties thrown at me at every turn since I became a Knight of the Round. While I appreciate the sentiment from Madame Prez, it gets a little overwhelming." Suzaku chuckled, a faint smile from the heart was shown.

"She finds anything as an excuse to throw a festival or party. It is her last year here." Lelouch approached until he was a few feet away from Suzaku, watching the other students dance. "I don't blame her, honestly."

"How so?" Suzaku couldn't help but ask.

"She wants to make happy memories before she is thrown out into the world as an adult. I hear she's engaged already. Won't reveal to whom, though." Lelouch crossed his arms.

"She's engaged? Really?" Suzaku couldn't really see it.

 _She seems to be the type to be so free from the standard responsibilities._

"I didn't believe it either until she showed me the engagement ring. Whoever it is has money and influence, enough for the Ashfords to hand over their heir to keep their family going strong. They're still recovering from the head taking a stance with Marianne the Flash, it seems."

 _Odd he brings her up. Is it a coincidence?_

"Even after all this time?" Suzaku blinked.

"It's the way things are." Lelouch spoke with a solemn tone. The knight decided to change the subject.

"What are your plans after you graduate?"

"I don't know, truth be told. And I don't know what to choose and stick with just to please everyone. Even the Ashfords threatened to be my s for marriage. How they plan to do this, I have no idea. I am already a parent to a child, and refuse to name the father under both of their protections. Not many will hand over their sons or daughters to a trans male already bore a son, no matter if I come from a well bred family."

 _He's talking like it's so casual to be married off in the standard Britannian way._

Suzaku felt the fury rise within. The thought of anyone marrying, let alone _touch_ Lelouch made him furious. Without thinking he reached out to a pale hand, surprising them both. Violet eyes warily watched him, curious but guarded. Suzaku took a deep breath as he prepared himself for whatever happened next.

"If I prove to you I am worthy, would you choose me?"

Lelouch was confused on many things. On one hand, he wanted to exact his revenge upon his father and get his answers for his mother's murder. He wanted Nunnally in his arms again. He wanted to protect Elijah with all the power he had. But it all came down to choosing one over the other.

 _If I choose revenge and Nunnally, then I have to take up the mask again. But the cost to do so would be..._

Elijah.

And by default he would lose Suzaku as well.

Lelouch didn't know what to do. He was at a loss at this fork in the road, and hardly any solution he could think of would help him keep everything dear to him. His heart was torn to place faith within Suzaku, while at the same time he was still bitter with the betrayal.

 _But I suppose I should establish something. Suzaku rarely gives second chances._

"Sir Suzaku Kururugi. If you prove yourself to be worthy of my hand, then I will consider your offer. On the condition you promise me to never use Elijah against me, or allow any harm come to him. Should you ever break that promise, I will make sure you never see him ever again."

This was too close to how a prince would act, but at this moment he didn't care. He could trust Suzaku protecting Nunnally, he could trust him to do the same for their son. There wasn't anyone else he could trust Elijah to, other than the witch, but she didn't have the burning fire Suzaku had.

"I vow that from this day forth, I will protect Elijah with my very life. And I promise on my honor as Knight of the Round to never use him against you."

Suzaku sealed the promise in a kiss.

COLORS

Lelouch was unable to prevent the flood of emotions surfacing. As the days went by the urge to open his arms for Suzaku grew stronger. Even more so as Elijah clung to Suzaku as his new favorite person. But if he so much imagined living a life with Suzaku and their son, the more painful it was for him to come to a decision between this path or Nunnally.

At some point it became impossible for him to focus so he skipped school later that week, only a few days after Suzaku made his vows. For some reason he took Elijah with him, strapped to his front in a harness to free his hands. However, he should have known that it would attract attention. As he ventured around the mall for baby clothes, Suzaku caught up to him.

"Skipping school again, huh?" The knight's voice startled him.

"You still use that lame disguise, I see." Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I think it does the job quite well." Suzaku shrugged, rather liking his long coat and sunglasses. "So you're shopping for more clothes for him?"

"He's going through another growth spurt. So I'm getting a few clothes in preparation and save the big plurge of new clothes later." Lelouch explained, noticing his son reaching out to Suzaku, who held a hand out so the tiny fingers gripped his.

 _He's bonded to Suzaku. It's almost as if he knows he's his father._

They spent another fifteen minutes going through different stores before settling on some food. Elijah was asleep, so Lelouch was free to eat. It was also when he needed to use the restroom. But the problem was due to having a baby strapped to his chest.

"Hey, can I switch the harness over to you for a second? I need to use the restroom." He inquired, and Suzaku blinked as he glanced up.

"Sure. You usually don't let me use the baby cuddle." He was surprised.

"He's been favoring you a lot lately. Still prefers me, but I think you're his second favorite person." Lelouch had already begun to undo the straps.

The transfer didn't have any incident. The most Elijah ever did was wiggle, but otherwise didn't wake up. Lelouch left to find the nearest restroom to do his business. The journey ended up taking him to the other end of the mall, and just as he was finished he felt his eye tingle.

 _What is this? It's never acted like this before._

Suddenly explosions were heard, shaking the grand building like an earthquake. Machinery moved, the sound that wasosr definitely of knightmare frames. Gunfire followed seconds later, and Lelouch took cover. When the bullets stopped, he peeked outside the restroom.

 _I have to get back to Suzaku and Elijah!_

First, he had to see if the knightmare frames were enemies. They were regular Burai, but not blue of Britannia or black of the Black Knights. Which meant this was another small faction of Japanese rebels. They were scanning for survivors. The ones that were found were shot dead.

 _What is this, a mindless terror for attention?_

"Hey, we're supposed to round up hostages." One of the pilots scolded.

"There should be plenty more further down. This is a mall. Relax, man."

"I'm picking up a heat signature on the second floor."

 _Shit! I'm up here!_

Lelouch panicked, his odds weren't good. He didn't have the speed or stamina to run. Geass was useless against metal frames. And before he could come up with a plan, suddenly the ground gave way under him. They sent a rocket to blow a hole at the wall in the hopes to kill him. It didn't hit him, but the blast sent him flying out through the large gaping hole in the wall and suddenly he was free falling.

 _Elijah!_ _Suzaku!_ _Nunnally!_

A claw caught him before he collided with the ground.

"Zero! Orders?" Kallen's voice was welcome to his ears.

"Get me a knightmare! We have to put a stop to them!" Lelouch wasn't going to wait around for the Britannian Army to respond.

Minutes later he was inside a black Burai. The controls of the frame were welcome to his hands as he turned it on. He formed the Black Knights to surround the building, using heat signatures to locate the hostages. Roughly ten minutes later he received word.

 _"Zero, we found the hostages. They're in the center by the fountain."_

"Good. How many with us?"

 _"Just Kallen and three others. Tohdoh, Ohgi and the others are still prisoners."_ Chiba reported.

"That is enough. Use Four Star formation with Kallen in the lead to swarm in from all sides. I'll be coming in from the back entrance."

 _"Right!"_

"So, what brought you all here anyway?" He couldn't help but inquire. This couldn't be a coincidence.

 _"C2 said you had to be watched today."_

Of course. She was always good at knowing when something was going to happen to him. He couldn't fault her for keeping her distance. And with that in mind he maneuvered the knightmare frame to continue his plan. This meant separating from the rest, but he was confident to be just fine.

 _I just hope they're safe and among the hostages._

The first to make the move were the small band of the Black Knights. Lelouch arrived seconds later to all four of them in battle, making a protective circle around the hostages. However soon as he arrived, reinforcements arrived, as well. The four were forced to break formation. Lelouch charged forward to protect the hostages, all the while eyes searching the faces.

 _Please be here...Please be here..._

There. Suzaku's blue coat stood out among the others. His arms were wrapped around the precious bundle in his arms, who was crying from all the chaos. And in that instance relief flooded him. But the feeling didn't last long.

 _"Zero! We're outnumbered!"_

"Oho! Which one of you is Zero?" The leader of the group called out, and the fighting was diminished to having the Black Knights surrounded.

Lelouch straightened his Burai to face him. The leader was in a white knightmare frame with a solid red disk on the chest. So it was to symbolize Japan. Yet they chose an establishment where innocents frequented. This was everything the Black Knights refused to do. He switched the communication to portray his altered voice for Zero.

"I see you carry the symbol of the Rising Sun. Yet while you fight a noble cause, you involve innocents."

"Is this not the same that you do? Target all that is Britannia to make a statement we are not to be messed with?"

"If strategically placed attacks are executed to cripple the enemy, rather than attack innocent civilians, then yes, that is what I do. However, I refuse to involve innocent blood in my feud with Britannia! My aim is for the army, not some establishment built by the Britannians!"

"So you're willing to die along with these filthy disgusting pigs that take everything from us!?"

"They are innocent spectators! I stand for the weak, no matter if they're Britannian or Japanese! The strong should fulfill to defend the weak! That is what the Black Knights stand for. We are fighters for freedom, not oppression."

"And it is the oppression of the Britiannians that I am raising my sword against!"

 _These people are all the same. There is no means to make them change their minds._

This left Lelouch in the corner with no way out. What was taking the Britannian Army so long to respond? Normally they would respond in a faster time than this. However, since Cornelia's disappearance, the army has been quite lacking.

 _The only thing I can do is ensure the hostages are free at this point._

This whole time the leader was going on in a rant of why he was leading a group, believing he had the better chances than the Black Knights. Lelouch sighed as his mind raced one last time. When nothing else came up to better his chances, Lelouch had enough and swung at the leader.

 _If I took out the leader then they would hopefully disperse._

He knew it was pointless for him to fight one on one with a simple Burai against a special unit. He knew it would be better off if he had Kallen fight. But his drive to protect Elijah and Suzaku drove him to the brink of insanity. He had already lost so many people, he wasn't going to watch them die before him.

Lelouch had always fought for Nunnally, to create a better world for her. But now, his heart wanted to change that wish. It was more than just for Nunnally. This was also for Elijah. And perhaps for Suzaku, but he had already messed his world up. The best he could do to compensate is to change the world for the better for their son.

 _For better or for worse, we made a human being together. We were both foolish to think I wouldn't be able to conceive. And now we have to live with the consequences. We have the power to change the world._

Lelouch closed his eyes. He hated this feeling of guilt. He hoped Nunnally will understand. In this instance he chose Elijah. And it was a choice he had to see through until the very end. For better or for worse, he was going to stick with this choice. He opened his eyes to keep focus on the battle.

Something within him changed. His eye tingled, almost annoyingly so. But his focus was on the task at hand. His movements were automatic as he maneuvered the knightmare in a dance. Those watching were entranced, never before seeing Zero operate like this. It was similar to how Kallen was with the Guren, or Suzaku with the Lancelot.

And Zero was _winning._

With a regular Burai, no less.

His skills were better off with specialized units like the Gawain, fighting from a distance than up close and personal where the Guren Mk II was known for. His movements were on a different level iin comparison to before. And many wondered what brought this change.

 _There's no doubt about it. Lelouch remembers._

Suzaku watched on with mixed emotions. On one hand, the monster within Lelouch had awoken. On the other hand he was protecting them. He could have escaped. He could have used his silver tongue to bargain or trick his opponent. Instead he stuck by, possibly dooming them all.

 _Perhaps we can sneak out._

Suzaku noted how all eyes were on the fight. While he hated leaving Lelouch behind, he was willing to put his faith in Kallen to keep him alive. He began to whisper for the other hostages to move for the nearest exit. He let them all go ahead of him, ensuring their safety, before taking his leave.

He met with Cecile and Lloyd. Without a second thought he handed his son over to Cecile, who was confused but didn't question it.

"Don't let anyone else take him." He warned her as he made his way to the Lancelot.

"But, whatever for? Is he an orphan?" Lloyd blurted out.

"He is my son." Suzaku stated before going inside the cockpit of his frame.

 _I have to return the favor. And pray I get to them in time._

Zero's luck had run out.

He lost both arms of his Burai, and one of his legs sustained damage. The battered frame was reduced to knelt on one knee, yet he continued to fight. He sent his slash harkons to bring his opponent down on his back. This was when Kallen finally snapped into reality and sprung into action.

Her claw was on the head of the leader, and without hesitation she activated her claw. However as it was warming up the leader broke free. He tackled the black Burai and they tumbled down to the floor. Kallen reduced the heat of the claw, but it was still activated.

"Zero!" She cried out in panic.

 _If I use the claw now, they'll both be melted_

"Kallen just do it! End him! This is an order!" Lelouch hadn't noticed the hostages had gone.

Enemies swarmed in, and the other Black Knights fought to keep them back. Time was against them. At this rate there would be no cover for their escape when Britannia made their move. An explosion was heard, Lelouch didn't have to look to know it was one of his own dying.

A beep had him aware of someone trying to speak with him in a private channel. Lelouch accepted it. He didn't bother wasting on changing to audio only once he read the name.

 _"I see it is you. You remember."_

For some reason green eyes weren't accusing.

"No more secrets. No more lies. I choose you. I choose to stand by you, even as a prisoner. Just...don't take Elijah away from me. Please. Suzaku." Lelouch wasn't aware he was crying.

The leader on top of him was now trying to crush Zero by the very knightmare frame he piloted. Kallen was too much in a panic to get him off, in the event of accidentally crushing Zero. When she did try to swing in, another opponent broke through the barrier and took her head on. She was forced to fight someone else while Zero was being crushed.

 _"I told you. I don't plan to take him away from you."_

Suddenly the white knightmare frame burst through from the glass ceiling from above. With grace it landed, then bypassed the Guren, who had ended her other opponent, in favor for the leader. With a kick the other white knightmare frame was pushed off of the black Burai, badly damaged beyond repair. Part of the cockpit was squished, but Suzaku knew Lelouch was just fine for now.

The exiled prince opened an audio channel with Kallen.

"Kallen, work with him. I'll explain everything later."

She hesitated, but did as ordered. Together the Lancelot and Guren Mk II made quick work of the terrorist leader. And upon seeing the power of the two working well together, the followers of their fallen leader fled. Chiba exited her frame in the hopes to pull Zero out of the mangled Burai.

The machine burst into flames. In a panic Suzaku exited his frame. He was by Chiba's side and together they worked together to open the cockpit. But it wouldn't budge. The damages were too much for the machine to give up its pilot inside.

"Kallen! Use your claw to pry it open!" Suzaku knew it was risky, but this was the only idea that came to mind that would work.

With careful precision she sliced at it. A gash appeared, and she used her claw to widen it with two elongated fingers. Soon as it was pried open Suzaku went inside. He found Lelouch unconscious, but surprisingly unharmed. With care he pulled the lithe form in his arms and carried him out.

"Hand him over, Kururugi." Kallen's threat was ignored by him.

"That would be a bad idea. He chose me. Therefore, we're now a team, unless you wish to make yourself an enemy of him." He stated coldly.

"What do you mean?" Chiba lowered her gun.

"Our son needs him. If you take him away from his son, he will lose what little sanity he has left. And I can't say what he will do if he woke up to you lot forcing him away, then to whisper lies about me."

"And what will happen to us?" Kallen was wary.

"I am Knight of Seven. I can offer you enough leniency to not be locked up, but the decision is ultimately up for the new Viceroy."

Reluctantly they followed his lead. The only survivors were Chiba and Kallen. Their chances of escape were slim to none now that the Britannian Army was surrounding them. Suzaku brought them to the trailer that Cecile and Lloyd were using. The proof of his words were a slap to the face for the two women when their eyes saw Elijah, crying and squirming in unfamiliar arms.

"So that's..." Kallen was at a loss. "How?"

"Lelouch is trans. Before...Princess Euphemia, we fooled around." Suzaku didn't get the chance to explain when the Lancelot creator spoke.

"Suzaku, I hope you got some answers. Because the officials are unhappy." Lloyd eyed Lelouch all over, taking the information in of the transition.

 _I won't let you touch him._

"As Knight of Seven, I take these people in my custody. I will hear the words of the officials later. First, take us to the Viceroy. And Lelouch needs to be attended to, as well."

 _This will land me in hot water. But I will put my trust in Lelouch. He was willing to sacrifice himself when he never did so in the past._


End file.
